


Hope

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Spoilers!, TV-21, Talking about Jeff, Up from the Depths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: It might have just been a machine, but it had been the start of their Dad's dream.





	

John paused as he placed the last clean glass in the cupboard, looking out to where Scott was hunched over at the edge of the decking. He sighed as he turned back to the dishes that needed drying, despite all their effort, they’d still lost the TV-21. 

It shouldn’t have made much difference, he had thought to himself, they had thought that it was destroyed anyway. The memories it had stirred though, and the reminder of their father being gone made the loss harder than it should have been. 

 

He jolted back from his thoughts as a mug clattered onto to side from his hands. Glancing across to where Grandma was washing the dishes, he shrugged, 

“Sorry.”

She nodded her head over her shoulder, “Go and talk to him,” He noticed her glance towards the fridge, “The others can manage if there’s any calls tonight.”

 

*

Scott looked up as a bottle was dangled in front of him with a command of, 

“Drink.”

“But--”

John shrugged to him as he sat down, taking a swig of his own drink, “Grandma’s orders,”

Scott looked to the cold bottle into his hands with a sigh, “Could we have done anything else?”

 

He looked to his younger brother as John hummed, no doubt thinking on how to word his answer. Scott knew what Grandma had said earlier was right, it had just been a machine, something that they could always rebuild… Thunderbird Four had proven that. 

“If she was more powerful than Thunderbird One,” John started, “It would have been a huge danger had anyone ever managed to get their hands on her,” 

Of course, the Hood’s break in was still in all of their minds. If he had managed it, it was worrying to think who else might try the same trick. 

“I guess,” Scott sighed, rolling the bottle between his hands, “It’s just…”

 

“I know,” John sighed, looking up to the stars, seeing which constellations he could pick out in the early evening, “It was Dad’s ship.”

Scott nodded slowly, not sure what else to say. Sure, it might not have been Dad, but it was his memory. The TV-21 had been as much a part of their father as any of their ships were to them. He still remembered the night it had gone down, remembered how angry their Dad had been when he had eventually gotten home. 

 

It was with a twist in his stomach that he realised what he had really been hoping for,

“It would have been awesome to see his face when he came home and saw it,”

He heard John’s sigh, knew that he wanted to remind him of the likelihood of Dad ever coming home. Instead John nodded, managing a small laugh as he shook his head at Scott, 

“It would have meant he wouldn’t be fighting you and Alan for your ships all the time.”

Scott laughed softly, nodding in agreement, 

“Maybe we should get on at Brains to build something for when he gets back.”

“Scott.” John sighed, shaking his head, “You…”

Scott ducked his head, nodding reluctantly. The thought had been a relief whilst it had lasted, “I know Johnny, I know.”

 

John’s shoulders sunk, guilt flooding him for knocking the thought so soon. He tilted his drink towards Scott,

“To Dad’s dream,” He swallowed hard as Scott looked up, “May it long continue.”

Scott’s smile wasn’t as bright as it had been, and John was sure he wasn’t the only one mentally adding to his toast as their bottles clinked and he looked to the stars.

 

_ And may Dad come home to see how far it’s come. _

 


End file.
